


俊昀#今日份恩爱 又名 俊昀#爱的负距离

by 97_0701_SxC



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97_0701_SxC/pseuds/97_0701_SxC
Summary: @97_0701-V和@董小花弟弟海豚年糕 合作
Relationships: 董思成 - Relationship, 黄仁俊 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	俊昀#今日份恩爱 又名 俊昀#爱的负距离

俊昀#今日份恩爱  
又名  
俊昀#爱的负距离  
by：@97_0701-V

1.0  
黄仁俊在前两天出去玩的时候，搂到了董思成——自己最喜欢、队里最可爱的哥哥。  
本来这应该是一件挺开心的事儿，但黄仁俊本人却不太开心。  
又不是只他一个人搂到了董思成。刘扬扬，黄冠亨和肖德俊，都有搂过董思成。他不是没看到罗渽民他们的眼神——分明也是想搂的。  
“哥哥，我想吃冰激凌！”刘扬扬用港腔甜甜的说着中文。董思成最吃的就是这一套啦！二话不说，他就问刘扬扬喜欢什么口味，一会就买回来了。  
黄冠亨和肖德俊也不甘示弱呀！  
“哥哥，我想喝奶茶！”肖德俊声音不能甜，那就抱着董思成的胳膊软软的撒娇，wink，撩董思成。  
“哥哥！我也想！”黄冠亨不会撒娇，就在那里摇董思成的胳膊。那自然的样子更让董思成喜欢，拉着两个孩子的手给两个孩子买了贡茶。贡茶诶！！！  
三个孩子吃喝着手中的东西，后面的气氛迅速下降。尤其是黄仁俊，心里有火憋着出不来。

2.0  
后来，黄仁俊把董思成借走了。  
刚出门，黄仁俊就对董思成说：“哥哥，陪我喝点酒去吧！”  
“刚成年就喝酒？”董思成挑挑眉，问他。  
“我都快20了！”黄仁俊有苦说不出。  
“我还快23了呢，都没怎么喝酒。”董思成回怼。  
“我输。”  
“走啦，带你去喝点酒。”

3.0  
倒是没想到黄仁俊会喝这么多。  
“怎么喝这么多呢……”  
黄仁俊其实没醉，他装醉。  
听着哥哥在耳边细碎的，像是心疼也像是嫌弃的话，他心里痒痒的。  
哥哥，  
等着我把你拆/吃/入/腹吧。

4.0  
董思成把黄仁俊送到酒/店，想着是把他放在这里自己离开，还是自己在这里陪一会他。  
正在摇摆不定的时候，黄仁俊抱住董思成的腰：“哥，我想睡/你……”  
董思成耳尖“唰”一下变得红红的：“别，别闹，你还小……”  
“可是哥哥，”黄仁俊说，“我不小了！我都20了！哦我懂了，哥哥是嫌我那里小对不对？小不小，哥哥试一下不就行了吗！？”  
“可是我没准备好上/一个小孩子……”董思成说完，沉默。  
黄仁俊换上了一个诡异的笑，凑近董思成耳边，用低沉的声音说：“哥哥……让小孩子上/你不就行了吗？”  
董思成心里“咯噔”一下。  
得，今天晚上逃不过了。

5.0  
黄仁俊扯/开董思成的衬衫，吻他的锁骨，种下一个又一个美丽、优雅、娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花。  
“宝贝，你真美。”他说。  
探索到那一片未知的花/园时，黄仁俊温柔的抚摸着董思成的下/体，抚上他的分身，轻轻地说：“哥哥真是口/嫌/体/正/直呢…”  
轻轻撸/了两把，马/眼渗出些透明的液体，混合着几点白浊，浪/荡的很。  
黄仁俊掏出润/滑剂，轻轻抹在董思成穴/口处，一点一点往里搅/弄着。  
“你还真是做好了万全…准备……”董思成张口已全是气/声。  
黄仁俊塞进了三根手指后，搅/和/搅/和，感觉肠/壁变得湿/润柔/软后，托/着小仁俊冲了进去。  
他猛烈地肏/干着董思成，想让他明白自己的爱意。

6.0·终  
再抽/插了几下之后，黄仁俊才/射。  
“能让我走了吧……”董思成沙哑地说。  
“哥哥，夜还长着呢。”

TBC

6.5·番外  
黄仁俊轻轻抠了一下董思成的穴/口，一大股精/液随着水流往出涌。  
黄仁俊这才想起来脸红。  
董思成已经晕了。

TBC


End file.
